Edward Cullen
by VampLover69
Summary: Bella Swan is the most popular girl at school. Edward Cullen is the most unpopular guy at school. Fate brings them together. Will they remain together? Or will they be pulled apart by their very different worlds?


**This is my first FanFic, so I apologize in advance for any suckiness!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight & All It's Characters Belong To Stephenie Meyer.**

**xoxo**

I didn't know his name. He went to my school, but we were not in any classes together or anything. He bumped into me once and we both apologized at the same time, but other than that, we never spoke a word. I remembered his voice very clearly though. It was like velvet, smooth, silky. I wanted to know more about him, and I wanted to hear his beautiful voice again, but I never really saw him around school much. Whenever I did see him though, he was being picked on by my "friends" so I couldn't talk to him.

He was very handsome. He was really tall and muscular. He had the most unique shade of bronze hair I had ever seen, and perfectly green, beach glass eyes. His skin was pale and flawless, almost like mine, and his features were stunning.

But, I wanted to know his name. I couldn't count the number of times that I had sworn to myself that I would talk to him; only to chicken out and run away. Not this time Bella! The next time you see that boy, you will walk up to him and introduce yourself, I lied to myself, not paying attention to where I was going, until I slammed into someone. From the flash of bronze that I saw in my peripheral vision, I knew that I had slammed into_ him. _I slammed into him so hard that the force would have hurled me to the ground if his arms hadn't caught me and held me up. I was surprised at how strong he was, for someone who got beaten up on a daily basis. I looked up to see that his eyes were closed and he had the weirdest facial expression. I was so close that I could hear his heartbeat and smell his cologne. It had been almost a minute, and he still hadn't let go of me. Feeling a little awkward, I cleared my throat to get his attention. His eyes opened, and he let go of me immediately. He mumbled something that I guessed was an apology, turned and began to walk away.

"Bella!" I yelled to his retreating back, "My name is Bella Swan!"

"Yeah, I know who you are" he mumbled quietly.

Oh, his voice! So beautiful!

"I'm Edward Cullen." he said in his mumble then continued to walk away. What a strange, unpopular name, I thought to myself, though I had to admit that I loved it.

I was the most popular girl in school, so I wasn't really surprised that he knew who I was. My friends were popular too, but not as popular as I was. I was the 'Queen Bee', for lack of a better term. I was the trendy, smart, beautiful girl that all guys wanted, and all girls wanted to be. My friends followed me around and did everything and anything I asked them to do. But unlike me, they were mean to people, they were mean to _Edward_.

Jacob is one of my friends. He's good-looking, with dark, tan skin and shoulder-length hair. He walks me to biology every day after lunch since he has English, which is next door. He was going on about some stupid ninja movie that he had recently seen, when Edward shuffled past us.

"Man, I hate that weird kid," he muttered as Edward came closer, "Look out everyone! The freak is here!" Jacob shouted, pushing Edward backwards. Everyone in the hallway looked at Edward and began to laugh. Edward didn't even blink an eye, but just walked around the both of us. I watched him walk away, remembering how strong he was, and wondered why he didn't fight back. I knew I had to talk to him again.

I ate lunch at the "popular table", where the "non-populars" weren't invited. As I was looking around, I spotted Edward sitting at a table, all alone, eating a sandwich and reading a book. I recognized the book Twilight from its cover art. Twilight was my favorite book and when I saw Edward reading it, I couldn't control myself. I stood from my spot next to the fake nails and hair Jessica Stanley and started to walk to his table. I ignored my friends when they called my name, obviously wondering where I was going.

"Hey" I said, sitting down next to him.

"Hello," he mumbled back.

"So…I failed the math exam" what a stupid thing to say! It was true though. I was smart but I was terrible at math.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he replied, looking uncomfortable.

"It's okay, Mrs. Meyer said that she's going to give me a re-test next week. How did you do on the test?"

"I got an A, would you like me to help you study for your re-test?" he asked, completely out of nowhere.

"Yes, please. That would be very kind of you" I said shyly.

"You can come over after school anytime," he said just as the bell rang.

We lived in the tiny town of Forks, which is in Washington. It wasn't long before I found the Cullen house. It was Edward who opened the door when I rang the bell, and led me to his room. For two whole hours, Edward patiently explained, again and again the things I didn't understand about our math lesson, which was almost everything. I couldn't have cared less about fractions, or about the square root of pi, but Edward was such a good teacher. Edward should teach math, all the girls would get straight A's, I thought to myself.

I came over every day for the next week. After we were done with math, we'd talk about music, or movies. Edward played the piano, and he had composed and played a song for me that he called "Bella's Lullaby". I told him things that I had never told any of my 'friends' for fear that my secrets would no longer be kept secret. Edward understood me and always gave good advice. He knew when to ask questions, and when to remain silent and just listen. Edward also had the strange ability to sense what everyone was thinking. Almost every time I fell silent or got lost in my thoughts, he'd know what I was thinking about and we'd talk about it. I had a lot of fun with him. I also aced my test, thanks to him, and I made him a chocolate cake in the shape of the square root symbol to thank him.

We were always together, and it wasn't long before my old friends began to notice. They stopped talking to me, and I was suddenly as unpopular as Edward was. I, of course, didn't care because I liked Edward a lot, and to me, he alone was better than all of them put together.

It was Sunday afternoon, when Edward and I had just stepped out of Baskin Robbins, hungrily licking our ice creams. We were about to cross the street when three figures stepped in front of us. Jacob, Mike and Eric, the boys who used to be my friends, sneered down at us. Eric looked directly at me and said "Look guys! It's Ed-wart and Smell-a," he was an idiot.

Mike grabbed Edward's and my ice cream, threw them on the ground, and stomped on them with his big feet. The ice cream smeared all over his sneakers, and Edward couldn't help but laugh.

Embarrassed, Mike pushed Edward down onto the ground. Seeing this reminded me that I had forgotten to ask Edward why he didn't fight back when he was bullied. I guessed that he was just a nonviolent person.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Fine, Bella" he mumbled.

"Awww! Isn't that cute? Bella's worried about her boyfriend" Jacob snickered.

I blushed crimson red and yelled "He's not my boyfriend!" and when I looked at Edward, he looked betrayed. Was Edward my boyfriend? I didn't know! We never actually talked about it. Did I like him as just a friend? Or did I like him as something more than a friend? Did Edward think he was my boyfriend? No! There's no way he could think that! When I looked at Edward's face again the look in his eyes told me what I needed to know. Yes. Yes Edward Cullen did think he was my boyfriend.

"You're not his girlfriend?" Jacob asked incredulously.

I looked at Edward again hesitating, but then looked at Jacob and replied "no he's just helping me with math." If I thought that Edward had looked betrayed before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. It killed me to know that I had made him feel that way, but what could I do? You can stand up for him and tell Jacob and the other two where to stick it! The little brave Bella in my head said. Shut up brave Bella!

Eric started laughing and startled us all. "Thank goodness Bells! We thought you lost it"

"Yeah! Now c'mon I'll drive you home" Jacob said, putting his arm around me and pulling me towards the car. I looked at Edward one last time before entering the car, and I immediately regretted it. He was still on the ground, with his mouth slightly parted. There was a look of pain in his eyes. I hated myself, but at least I was going to get my old life back. Which was good. Wasn't it? Brave Bella? You There?

The next day, I went to his house. I rang the bell repeatedly, but no one answered. Edward didn't come to school for a week, and when he finally decided to show up, he completely ignored me. He didn't talk to me, or look at me, and I missed him terribly. You can't blame him for hating you. Brave Bella said. He helped you when you really needed him, and when he needed you, you turned your back on him and walked away. Brave Bella was mad at me. I was mad at me. When school ended all of the boys surrounded Edward and each took a turn punching him. I felt sick watching this, because I knew it was my fault he was being bullied even more than before now. I wished that I would get run-over by a school bus, or that a piano would fall on me.

After almost a month of not talking to Edward, I had finally had enough. It was almost midnight but I didn't care. I put a coat on, snuck out of my house and ran to Edward's. When I got to his house, I saw that all the lights were off except the ones in his room. I sat down on the porch for at least 20 minutes. I didn't know why I had come to Edward's house in the middle of the night, and I felt so stupid that I began to cry. I was crying so hard that my whole body shook. I worried that the Cullens would hear my pathetic crying, come downstairs and tell me to go away because they didn't want crazy people sitting on their porch. I turned around to see if the door was properly closed, and screamed like mad when I saw Edward there, leaning against it. He ran to me and put his hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" he asked when I finally stopped screaming. When I heard his voice, after a whole month of silence, I started crying all over again. Edward looked at me as if I had a third eye and webbed feet. He was probably questioning my mental stability.

Again he asked "Isabella. What are you doing here?"

He had never called me Isabella before. He knew I preferred Bella. I cried harder and my body began to shake again. Seeing this, Edward pulled me into his arms and hugged me so tight, it was hard to breathe. He gently started rocking back and forth, until I quieted down. I looked up, into his beautiful eyes and realized why I had come here. I remembered all the times Edward had helped me, how he always knew when something was wrong without me having to tell him, the way he did stupid things just to make me smile, and how he always opened doors and carried my books for me. He was never mean or rude to me and in the time that I had known him; he never once had done, or said anything that had hurt me. I absolutely did not deserve him, but I hoped that he didn't realize this and would forgive me.

"Edward," I said "I… I'm sorry! Really, really sorry. I was horrible and cruel and I didn't know what to do. I've been with these people for my entire life, and I was scared of anything different. But then I realized that you were better than all of them, and I really do like you Edward. A lot. Did I mention I was sorry?"

"Only a hundred times" Edward said jokingly.

I hoped that meant I was forgiven, but I still wasn't sure, so I asked "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do!" Edward said, smiling now. "Before you Bella, my life was dull. It was a shade of gray. My daily routine consisted of breakfast, school, lunch, homework, dinner, sleep. I never had any fun and I hated it. But then, you came along and you changed everything. You turned gray into red, green and blue, you taught me about friendship and trust. I missed you so much and I never want to stop talking to you ever again. Now come inside and let me get you some warm milk, because you are freezing!"

After that night, Edward and I were officially a couple. Eventually, my old friends realized that I loved Edward, and that if they wanted my friendship, Edward was part of the deal. In the beginning, Jacob was still a little rude to him, but after getting to know Edward, he discovered that they had a lot in common and they suddenly became the best of friends. Also, the girls eventually admitted that they had crushes on Edward for as long as they could remember, much to the dismay of their boyfriends. I had a loving boyfriend, great friends and my life was great. I couldn't imagine how my life would have been if I hadn't met the boy of my dreams: Edward Cullen.

**

* * *

**

**How was it? Please, please review and tell me what you thought. Please?**


End file.
